Farewell, Finn
by The Mysterious Wizard
Summary: After losing so many things close to him, Finn decides that it's time to pack it up, and leave Ooo forever. But how will all of the friends he's come to know and all of his loved ones feel about his decision? How will everyone take his departure? As a result, they all get together to say farewell to their hero once and for all. Takes place right after "Escape from the Citadel".
1. Finn's News

Finn was up in his bedroom. He'd been up there for hours that day. He hadn't been the same since the incident with his father.

"Hey, Buddy," said Jake. "I know you're feeling down but," He paused for a moment. "What are you doing?" Finn looked over his shoulder.

"I'm packing up, Jake." he said, a look of despair in his eye.

"Packing up?" asked Jake. "For what?"

"I'm leaving." replied his brother.

"What do you mean you're leaving, bro?" Jake asked alarmed.

"There's nothing left for me in Ooo anymore." He returned to his suitcase. Jake was stunned at this.

"W-what do you mean there's nothing left for you? Your whole life is here!"

"No." said Finn. "I lost my arm, I lost my Girlfriend, my Dad turned out to be a huge jerk; everything's falling apart for me, Jake."

"But where will you go?" asked Jake.

"PB reserved a spot for me on the next ship across the ocean." he replied. "I'm gonna start a new life." He started to walk towards the ladder. "And then, maybe, begin searching for my mother."

"But what about all the people who need you? What about our friends?" Jake began to shed a tear. "What about Marceline? What about Ice King, and LSP? We all need you, man! Beemo needs you!" He closed his eyes. "_I_ need you. You're my brother, Finn."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't lose anything else dear to me. Who knows what it could have been next. What if it was Marceline, or Beemo, or you? I can't risk that." He started to climb down. Jake followed him, and tackled him down in the kitchen.

"What about PB?" asked Jake, "What about Flame Princess, or Banana Man? Everyone would be nothing without you, Finn! You're Ooo's greatest hero! If you weren't around, everything would fall apart!"

"For the last fourteen years, I thought I knew who I was. But everything was a lie."

"That's not true!" cried Jake, "You're the most righteous hero in all of Ooo! You're Finn the Human! You saved countless people, and defeated every trace of evil! That's the real you, and all these years when someone doubted you, you proved them wrong because you were truly the truest and purest of everyone!" Finn pushed him off and stood up.

"And I hope everyone will remember me that way." He frowned. "Face it, Jake. Our adventures have come to an end."

"When are you leaving?" asked Jake.

"Tomorrow." said Finn. "At sundown."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Finn stared back at him.

"I meant to. But I knew how upset you'd be." he said.

"But we've been together all our lives." He began to cry. "I'm gonna miss you, bro."

"Oh, Jake," Finn frowned. The two of them hugged.

The brothers stayed in the same position for a long time. Finally, Finn stood up and carried his luggage to the door.

"Hey, Jake," said Finn.

"What is it?" asked his brother.

"Tomorrow, I wanna say goodbye to everyone."

* * *

**That's Chapter One! Let me know what you all thought of it!**


	2. Growth

**Hey, guys! Thanks for all the followers, favorites, positive reviews, and support! It's good to know people care! Well, here's Chapter Two! Enjoy!**

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Marceline put down her bass and floated over to the window. Seeing that it was Finn and Jake, she answered immediately.

"Hey, guys." she smiled. "What's going on?" She was wearing only a loose grey t-shirt and her red underwear.

"Marceline," said Finn. "May we come in?"

"Oh, yeah." the vampire replied. "You can just go on in." She followed the two of them inside.

"Listen," said Finn. "There's no easy way for me to say this." Marceline looked at him confused.

"What is it, Finn?"

"I'm," He paused for a second. "I'm leaving."

"What?" Her eyes widened.

"I'm leaving Ooo; tonight at sundown."

"Wait," She stared at him. "What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna start a new life somewhere else." he replied. "I came to tell you goodbye. I'm gonna miss you, with your bass, and the way you wear those big hats when you go out during the day, and," He looked into her eyes. "You're one of my best friends, Marceline, and I love you."

Marceline was speechless. She bit her lip.

"After everything, huh?" was all she said.

"I've made my decision." he replied. "After all this time in Ooo with my friends and family, I think it's time that I move on. It's time I learn to fend for myself in a new place." He frowned. "I also wanted to thank you. These years that I've known you, you've taught me a lot of things. You taught me to relax and how to have a good time. You saved my life dozens of times. So, thank you. Thank you, Marceline."

At this, Marceline began to well up in tears. And then she smiled.

"Well how 'bout that," she laughed underneath her tears. "The little kid has finally become a man." She threw her arms around him. "I'll miss you, Finn."

"Marceline." He hugged her back.

"Thank you for being there for me." she said, and she kissed him on the forehead.

"No problem." said Finn. "That's what friends are for." He smiled back at her.

"How does Jake feel about this?"

"I already know." said Jake. "I found out last night."

"You taking it okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine." he replied. "But I'm gonna miss my brother."

"Oh, come here, guys." said Finn. The three got close and hugged.

They stayed a while longer, but then they decided it was time to go.

"Goodbye, Marceline." Finn smiled with mixed feelings.

"Goodbye, Finn." she replied, putting her left hand on his cheek.

After Finn turned to leave, Jake stood behind a moment, and whispered something into Marceline's ear. She listened sincerely, and looking back at the dog, she nodded.

* * *

**Read & Review!**


	3. An Icy Connection

**Thanks again to everybody for all the positive feedback! Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**

* * *

Finn and Jake walked the path to the tallest mountain in the Ice Kingdom, the mountain in which Ice King dwelled, for what must have been the ten-thousandth time; and also the last. They had saved countless princesses through the years. It all seemed so distant now.

"Who could that be?" Ice King said to himself while walking to the triangular window. "Oh, it's probably just the Pizza Guy with my pepperoni deluxe." He saw that it was Finn and Jake. "Oh, hey guys!" he said. "Come on in! I'm about to get a pizza, we could eat it and watch a movie or something,"

"Thanks, Ice King, but," Finn started, "There's something we came to tell you."

"Oh, alright." said Ice King. "Well, maybe we could play a board game, or,"

"No, Ice King," said Finn. "We can't because I'm, um, taking off later."

"Oh, well when you get back we could,"

"No," said Finn. "I won't be coming back."

"What?" asked Ice King, "What do you mean you're not coming back?" At that moment, the Pizza Guy showed up through the window.

"Hello?" said the Pizza Guy. "I have your Pizza."

"I'm taking the next boat out of Ooo to begin a new life." said Finn. "I want to search for my mom."

"Hold on," said Ice King. "You're just taking off like that?"

"That'll be twenty-two fifty." said the Pizza Guy.

"I just wanted to let you know, it's been great knowing you, man." said Finn.

"Who's gonna stop me from stealing princesses, or freezing everything in the Candy Kingdom?" asked Ice King, clenching his fist.

"Well, I guess it'll just be Jake now." replied Finn, rubbing his neck.

"Sir," said the Pizza Guy, "Are you even listening to me? You have to pay for your,"

"Come back later!" interrupted Ice King, blasting the Pizza Guy out of the window.

"Even though we've had our disagreements and quarrels in the past," said Finn, "I really am going to miss you, Ice King. You had an influence on my life, too."

"Oh, come on! But you're one of my only friends! We were turbo bros!" said Ice King, recalling the times he shared with Finn as his friend.

"I know, man." Finn frowned. "I used to think you were just some crazy old villain with no social life. But I was wrong. You're not a bad guy, Ice King. You're actually a really great person. Maybe even a tragic hero."

"That means so much. I don't know what to say." sobbed Ice King. He shook Finn's hand, grasping it with both of his. Then he hugged him. Finn smiled. "I feel sort of as if this whole time we've misunderstood each other, and that maybe in another life we could have been brothers, or partners in crime, or something emotional like that." He paused. "Does this mean I can kidnap princesses without getting my boingloins kicked? Or can I salvage some of the loot you left at your house?" Finn just laughed.

"It's been great knowing you, dude." Finn knew that somewhere in there was still Simon Petrikov. Even though he had never officially met him, he was honored to have been friends with someone like him.

"It's been fun, guys." said Ice King.

"Sorry for all the times we had to kick your butt." said Finn.

"It was for the best." he replied. "I know that. Even though I can't resist a princess."

Jake walked over to Ice King and pulled him closer.

"Hey, dude, listen," said Jake. He whispered his message in close. Then he finished. "In a few minutes, Marceline's gonna call you and tell you the rest of the information. Make sure you're there on time."

After they left, sure enough, there was the call. Ice King answered it.

"Hey." he said. "Yeah, they were just here. Yes. Okay. Yes, I'll be there, no problem! Okay, bye, bye, Marceline." He hung up the phone. Then he walked over to the window and looked down.

He flew to the base of the mountain where the Pizza Guy was laying face-down in the snow.

"Ooh." He clenched his teeth, guiltily. He took the damaged pizza, and lay a twenty dollar bill next to his head. "Thanks, dude!" he said, flying back up.

* * *

**Read & Review!**


	4. The Heat of the Moment

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. My computer was running slow and I had to get it fixed. But, at last, here's chapter 4!**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you, man?" asked Jake.

"Yes." said Finn. "I have to do this one alone."

Flame Princess sat in her quarters, various documents sitting on the desk. She stood up and turned to the window, looking out at her kingdom. What would otherwise be a baron wasteland, the flame people had turned into their domain. The door opened.

"Your majesty," said one of the guards.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Finn the Human requests your attention." the guard replied. Flame Princess tensed her shoulders.

"Send him in." she replied, simultaneously taking a long, slow breath.

"Yes, my lady."

A moment later, in stepped Finn wearing a fireproof suit. She did not look at him. Nor did she offer him a friendly gesture of any kind.

"Hey, FP." said Finn with a bittersweet smile.

"Hello, Finn." she replied, still facing the wall.

"How are things going?" he asked.

"Wonderful." said Flame Princess in a flat tone. "And you are doing well?"

"I've been better." he replied. "That is, I'm leaving tonight."

"Oh?" she asked.

"Yeah." said Finn. "I'm gonna take up a new lifestyle."

"Good for you." she replied.

"I came to say so long, and it's been fun hanging out with you." He frowned and his face went red. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Indeed." said Flame Princess. "I suppose I should thank you for indirectly helping me find my true potential."

"No problem." Finn replied awkwardly. "Well," he continued "I guess this is goodbye."

"So it would seem." she said. Finn turned to leave.

"I just want you to know," he added, "I've never known someone as special as you. You'll be in my heart forever. You're the only one I've ever truly loved. So, thank you, FP."

"I will remember you as well."

A few minutes after he closed the door, she watched from the window as Finn and Jake left the Fire Kingdom. She continued to stare out at the blistering landscape even after they were long out of sight, and all the memories came flooding back. One of the guards entered the room.

"Your Majesty," he said, "It is time for your,"

"Please come back later." she interrupted.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?"

"I said please come back later." This time she sounded very irritated. Flames shot up around her.

As the guard closed the door, Flame Princess turned, a single hot tear running down her cheek.

Finn and Jake slowly rode away from the burning kingdom.

"She didn't even look at you?" asked Jake.

"Yeah, man." said Finn. "I suppose she really doesn't care after all."

* * *

**If he only knew... Read & Review.**


	5. The Last Beautiful Sight

**Well, here's the final chapter. The day of Finn's departure is finally here. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey." said Princess Bubblegum.

"Hey." smiled Finn.

"Everything's ready for you." she said. "The ship embarks in a half hour." She looked down at the ground with an anxious look on her face.

"Thank you." said Finn. "For everything. You've always been there."

"Oh, it's really nothing. I should be the one thanking you. All the times you saved me, and when you risked your life to protect Candy Kingdom. You'll always be my hero, Finn. My knight."

"You're welcome. From the first day I met you, I knew you'd be at my side until the very end." said Finn.

"I can't believe you're actually leaving." said PB.

"I'm gonna miss everyone." said Finn. "They'll all be in my heart. You will be too, PB. You're one of the greatest friends I've ever had. All those years ago, that day when Ice King kidnapped you; things sure have changed since then."

"I'm sorry for hurting you." said PB. "I really am."

"It's okay." he replied. "In a way, you made me stronger." They just stared into each other's eyes. "Well," Finn continued. "This is it. I'd better get my bags and,"

"Finn," said PB. She grabbed his hand. Finn looked at her.

They both leaned in, and Finn put his hand on her face. They locked lips. When they separated, they continued to look at each other.

"Come on," she smiled. "I'll walk you to the dock." Finn smiled back.

The time had finally come. For nearly fifteen years, Finn had called The Land of Ooo his home. All the adventures he had, the friends he had come to love; it all seemed so distant. The sun outside had nearly set, creating one last beautiful sight in Ooo. But, alas it was not the final beautiful sight.

Finn arrived with PB behind him. And there, on the dock, was all of Finn's friends, come to say goodbye for one final time. They all smiled at him. Finn stood shocked. The sight of all his friends with the setting sun behind them was a sight he never would have imagined.

"H-how did?" was his first response. "What's all this?"

"We all came to say farewell. To you this time, Finn." said Marceline, smiling.

Finn looked at PB, who, without muttering a word, pointed to Jake, who had a bittersweet smile on his face.

"Jake, you did this all for me?" he asked.

"Of course, Finn." said Jake. "You're my brother." Finn smiled and started down the line. The first standing there was Treetrunks.

"I made you an apple pie for your trip, so you'll remember me." she said, using her trunk to hand Finn one of her famous, freshly baked pies.

"Oh, Treetrunks." said Finn hugging the little elephant. "I'll always remember you." The next was Ice King, who took off his crown.

"Goodbye, Simon, um, Ice King." He extended his arm for a handshake. Ice King respectively took his hand.

"My promise might not last very long." said Ice King. "I don't think I can go more than a week without searching for a bride." Finn hugged the old man. He felt sorry that he couldn't have helped to revive Simon's memory.

"Try to behave while I'm gone, Ice King." was the last thing he said to him.

"I'll do my best." said Ice King. He wiped his eyes and placed his crown back on his head. Finn patted him on the back and moved on to the others. Each goodbye added to the sorrow in the atmosphere.

"It looks like this is the end." said Marceline.

"Yeah." said Finn. They hugged, recalling the time they spent together. He learned a lot from her. And she had learned a lot from him. When they separated, she reached for the Axe Bass on her back, and held it out to him.

"Marceline,"

"Remember me." she said.

"I will." He kissed her. She was surprised at first, but then she kissed him back. He smiled at her one last time, and turned. And there, at the end of the line, was Jake. His brother smiled at him, sadly.

"I-I'll be here if you ever decide to come home." said Jake.

"Oh, Jake." said Finn, bursting into tears. Jake did the same. They hugged longer than they ever had. "Thanks for looking after me." said Finn.

"That's what big brothers are for." Jake replied.

"I love you, Jake." said Finn.

"I love you too, Finn." sobbed Jake. The fog horn blew.

"As long as you're in my heart, I'll always be home." said Finn, taking Jake's hand. Jake leaned forward and whispered something into Finn's ear. Finn, surprised, closed his eyes and nodded. Then he stood.

"Farewell, Finn." said Jake.

To this, Finn removed his old white hat, and handed it to Jake. Then he picked up his bags, the apple pie, and the axe bass, and walked up the board onto the ship. He looked back at his friends, and smiled, warming their sorrowed hearts.

As the ship slowly passed out of sight across the horizon, everyone began to leave. But Jake and PB stuck around until the last glimpse of the vessel faded away. And when Jake went home that night, just before he fell asleep, he looked over at Finn's empty bed. Even though he would probably never see his brother again, he felt that everything was okay.

And no more is known of Finn in the Land of Ooo. But his legend continued to spread, and he was remembered by all as Ooo's eternal hero. And in time, word spread of a man in a faraway land, across the ocean and beyond the extent of the great crater, who earned the respect of all, and was made a great king. Whether this man was Finn the Human or not is unknown. But Finn was certainly never forgotten, kept alive through the love of his friends and his family for generations to come...

* * *

**Well, that's the end. Thanks to everyone for all the positive feedback, the favorites, and follows, and for your enjoyment! For those of you who wish to know what it is that Jake spoke into Finn's ear, I will tell you if you send me a private message asking about it. Or, you can make up your own ending for your own satisfaction. Thank you all for reading!**

**-The Mysterious Wizard **


End file.
